


Snowflakes And Fire

by CrossTheBoss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben is just really sad, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: Ben knows he's not worth it.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Snowflakes And Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry baby boy =(

Klaus stopped talking to him as much. There would be sometimes in the morning where he'd say hello and wouldn't even look at him until it was midnight.

It wasn't his fault, Klaus was in love. Ignoring his sibling was mandatory. 

Klaus had come back from 1968 a few days before the apocalypse, with someone. He didn't tell his supposed best friend who he was until Diego threatened him and Ben only knew because he was with Klaus at the time.

As he almost always was. 

Dave was kind, Klaus listened to him more than he did to Ben.

That had been four months ago, they had saved the world, Vanya was okay. And Ben still didn't have anyone other than his brother who ignored him a good ninety-five percentage of the time. Vanya could sometimes talk to him in her dreams, that's where he usually was at night's since he could be with his brother who was with someone else at night's. 

But he was already dead, he can't complain or say anything about being ignored. Because if Klaus wasn't a Seance then he should've been ignored in the first place. Sometimes Klaus would get lost in his thoughts, and Ben would stay beside him and wait until Dave arrived. 

Because Ben was useless and no one listened to him, not even his family.


End file.
